JEM IFs
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Jem Ifs is a collection of Jem Ifs.
1. What if Rio know Jerrica was Jem?

Note 1: Utau, the Watcher is a copyright of Marvel Comics from 1960 to 2960. "Jem" is copyright of Hasbro, Sunbow Productions, & Marvel Productions from 1984 to 2984. All rights served. Don't sue me.

Note 2: Utau's, the Watcher, statement are done as _italics_, while the changed universe is done in regular normal typing.

"JEM IFS"

JEM IF #1: "What If Rio Know Jem Was Jerrica From Day #1"

by MadWritter

a.k.a Dr. Thinker

_My name is Utau. I am the Watcher. I kept on a eye on every corner of your universe. In your universe, they is a band called the Holograms, a 1980s rock and roll group, who always seems to get harassed by "The Misfits", a 1980s new wave back. The Holograms had a mystery to you, but not to me. Jem is really Jerrica Benton, the daughter of Emmett Benton._

_After the death of his wife, Jacqui Benton, in a plane crashed, Emmett Benton, a scientist, who had a vision to create holograms of Starlight Music bands for their fans. His computer become Synergy, a hologram-making super-computer. Emmett couldn't finish his patents-and Synergy, become one of the final gifts to his family: biological members, Jerrica Benton & Kimber Benton, and adopted girls, Shana Elmsford and Aja Leith. _

_Needing money for Starlight Foundation to repair Starlight House, Jerrica confronted Eric Raymond, who introduce her to The Misfits, Pizzazz, Roxy and Stormer. Like a villain from a TV, the Misfits gloated by a rigged contest set up by Eric in which the Misfits were to win. _

_That night, Kimber point out a mysterious box--this box contained what the Holograms will be calling the "Jem Star" earrings. On the discover of Synergy and the final gifts, Jerrica and her sister come up with the idea of combing their gifts with Jerrica disguised as the lead singer, a mystery pink-hair woman named Jem. _

_  
They was a unexpected event, because of Misfits issues interrupting a change to tell, her true identity to Rio Pacheco,, Jerrica's boyfriend. He got a crush on Jem, but what if Rio knew who Jem was from day 1? Let's see how the timeline would be different on this case._

-J-

An angry Jerrica stomped though the room to her bedroom. She was a angry mood from slimily Eric Raymond, and, the criminal-looking, the Misfits. She stomped into her bed room, and set in the jail.

With in the next second, Kimber, Aja, Shana, and Rio was in her bedroom with her.

Rio asked, "Who or what got under skin?"

Jem replied, "It's a who. Eric Raymond. He's hired a rotten band called 'The Misfits'."

Kimber asked, "Glenn Danzig's metal group?"

Jerrica said, "Sorry, but this is a new wave group leaded by Pizzazz. Think of a female Eric Raymond with green-hair, you will be close to Pizzazz's look--missed the sound."

Rio asked, "Oh, great. Did she had two girls nicknamed Stormer and Roxy?"

Jem said, "Why yes. They were Pizzazz's sidekicks."

Rio said, "I have copy of a "The Misfits" single. Eric is holding off releasing into his finish broadcasting the Misfits name to all corners of the United States of America".

Rip played the record, and soon the voice of Pizzazz's singing "Outta of My Way", fill the room.

On the song was finished, Jerrica stated, "That's the some song I got from them when I tried to get them out of my father's office at Starlight Music."

Kimber said, "I wish we had a idea to crush Eric's cartoon plot like a super-hero."

Rio said, "I'm guess it's time to break the final secret of Emmett Benton."

Jerrica said, "What do you mean by secret?"

Rio asked as handled Jerrica's a mystery box, "Why do you find out for yourself?"". Jerrica found two red-star shape earrings, and she puts on the earrings on her ears.

At that point, a mystery purple-hair and blue-skin ghost appears before them. The ghost speak, "Jerrica Benton, you been summon. Follow the direction in the earring's box.

-J-

After revealing the ghost revealing to be Synergy, a hologram-making computer and showing the other final gifts, and the sisters deciding to combine them to become a band to put a monkey wrench in Jem.

Jerrica said, "We got a problem. You know about Synergy."

Rio replied, "Emmett hold me and my sister, Annabelle, about Synergy while he died in our house a few weeks ago."

Jerrica said, "Well, if you kissed me to much when I'm in my Jem disguise. I don't know how smart the Misfits are--but Eric Raymond will put 2 + 2 together."

Synergy replied, "They was a gift for you, Rio. It contains Emmett's watch containing one of my hologram projectors."

Rio said, "How about I use the hologram projectors to become Jem's boyfriend, Gram. But to prevent any trouble, I use different lines for my holograms then you do for Jem. Your codes are "Showtime, Synergy" to broadcasting holograms and "Show's Over, Synergy" to stop broadcasting holograms. I decide on "Play time, Synergy" and "Stop, Synergy to the same."

Kimber yelled, "I done with 'Only the Beginning!' We need to practice this--or we may be as bad as the other band Eric hired."

Jerrica said, "It's Showtime, Synergy."--and become Jem for the first time. Jem appeared to a pink-hair and violet blue-eyed woman dressed in a pink blouse, white cloth belt, pink skirt, and pink sandals.

-J-

Jem saw a orange hair man and orange eyed man dressed in a orange T-shirt, orange shorts, and orange sneakers.

Gram said, "Hi, Jem."

Jem kissed Gram/Rio and said afterwards, "Nice work, Gram."

-J-

As Jem and the Hologram played "Only The Beginning" interrupting Eric's winning statement for "The Misfits" , "The Misfits looked like villains from a comic book.

Stormer remarked, "Any got the feeling they are the lamest of the comic book villains."

Pizzazz said, "Took the word right of my mouth.."

Roxy said, "How can the citizen stand that awful bubble gum sound?"

Stormer said, "My mother likes it. The singing's pretty good."

Pizzazz said, "Good in the eye of the beholder. I'm better then his pink-haired newbie."

The song ended, and the pink-hair stated, "My name is Jem and my band is called the Holograms."

Eric remarked, "You weren't invited."

Jem said, "I was--by them." Jem pointed to Rio who was broadcasting holograms of Jerrica and Gram. She slipped away and become Jerrica, while Jem appeared still on the stage. Jerrica confronted Eric.

Eric stated, "Jerrica, I won't tolerate this kind of interference!"

Jerrica remarked, "And I won't tolerate rigged contests."

The Hologram of Jem remarked, "That's goes double for me."

Eric stated, "You can think you run the company. I make the Misfits more popular then Jem—then in six months, we have another Battle of Bands. If Jem wins—you get Starlight Music—but the Misfits win--Starlight Music is mine."

Jerrica stated, "It's a deal!"

A blonde man with a mustache entered. "I'm Howard Sands. I am a film producer. Let me sweet the deal. I will offer a movie contract and…" Howard paused to unroll a paper with mansion "…this mansion to the winner of the contest."

Pizzazz stated, "And we going to win it."

Stormer stated, "They should have some nice stuff."

Jem said, "Hey! Jerrica, the Misfits are stealing our stuff."

Rio, Jerrica, Kimber and Shana hoped in the Rocking Roadster to follow the Misfits. This group send the entire afternoon chasing the Misfits around Los Angeles--ending with a crashed for "The Misfits" into a lobby of Los Angeles Time much to Pizzazz's dismay.

-J

_The first day of being Jem was successfully. With Rio being near the Holograms, Ashley didn't even attempt to steal the Starlight Girl's money, which she did in your normal timeline. They was no attack on Starlight House by Zipper that night, so Starlight House remained standing. When the Misfits attacked the yacht as Count Danielle Vu Vision was looking for a new band. Gram helped save Jem's life after Pizzazz messed with the controls of the yacht. Count Du Vision and Howard Sands offer to help Jem out with the expenses. _

-J-

Pizzazz said, "I have idea."

Stormer said, "What is it?"

Pizzazz said, "Let's annoy Howard Sand until he automatic gives us the mansion."

Roxy said, "Sounds like a plan...."

-J-

Unknown to The Misfits, Jerrica, Rio & The Holograms are driving around--and saw the Misfits's van crashed into the gate of the mansion of Howard Sand. Jerrica said "Showtime, Synergy" at the same time that Rio said, "Play, Synergy" becoming Jem and Gram. They followed the Misfits inside.

Pizzazz was pissed--and started a fight with Jem--but Pizzazz didn't know that Jerrica knew martial arts--from her friendship with Aja Leith--and soon she was on the floor counting the blades of grass on Howard Sand's lawn.

Stormer, acting tough, said, "Misfits, let's regroup."

Roxy said dragging the ditzy Pizzazz by her leg, "Right behind your Stormer"

-J-

Eric had the Misfits front and center in his office at Starlight Music.

Eric said, "You lucky that Howard Sand isn't suing us. If you kept acting like this, Jerrica will get the whole ball of wax. You can't harm them directly--by blunt or weapon using. Now get out of my vision, before I go medieval on you."

The Misfits slammed the door on,

Roxy said, "I can't believe him--not harming a rival that annoyed us twice isn't like us."

Pizzazz said, "He say in directly--he didn't said indirectly methods aren't allow."

Stormer said, "So what?"

Pizzazz said, "We going to hunt down a girl that going attack Jem for us."

-J-

After a long search of the criminal underworld, they come across a blonde hair woman dress in leather jacket, brown blouse, brown skirt, and leather boot.

A female said. "Zipper's a busy lady."

Roxy said, "Can you help us?"

Zipper said, "I could not sing to save my life."

Roxy said, "But you have the special of making people nervous."

Zipper said, "So criminal actions are your goal, then I'm your lady."

Pizzazz said, "Get Jem jailed--I don't care the reason--just do it."

Zipper said, "Annoying people is my favorite game. Though it will take a while to set it. Just follow Eric's lead until I call you."

Pizzazz nodded please that Jem will jailed and won't be able to perform.

-J-

_While Zipper used her connections to set up a huge problem for Jem, Jem and the Holograms was filming their "Twilight in Paris". On her return, Jem and Kimber welcome with the news of two kinds: Du Vision's clothing line based on "Jem and the Holograms" and a visit to VTV vide jockey, Linda Pierce's studio--know to you as Lin-Z. With the Misfits waiting for the big boom from Zipper, didn't visit the studio-and things were more relax for Jem. Eric didn't get a visit from Kimber Benton, and was thinking of his own plays for Jem, but he hasn't come up with a good one since Jem interpreted his rigged battle of the band. _

-J-

As usual, Zipper's plan had a corner stone in the form of a human, a Kyle Dice, a person know for love of seeing spark flying and owner of the Gold Dust Casino, in Los Angeles. He had plans to use her most trusted pals in the criminal underworld to steal money from the Casino and planted in Jem's dressing room. This plan works like clockwork--expect for one small--for lack of better Earth words--monkey wrench, Cassette.

Cassette singed "_Oh, Cartoon Police!_."

Pizzazz groaned, "Don't listen to her."

The police officer said, "When Cassette sings 'Cartoon Police' we know we got the wrong person!"

Roxy asked, "Do you like the Holograms better any other band in the world?"

Cassette said, "Of course, I do."

Roxy said, "Now we have proof that she's lying. Every one does that!"

Cassette said, "I never lie--unlike my annoying cousin, Clash. A female looking like punk from the 1950s stolen the money and planted in Jem's room. One of his pals called her, Zipper."

The police officer said, "I know that crook. She had been a help to criminals all states of the United States with the expect of Alaska and Hawaii. Jem's free to go."

-J-

Pizzazz yelled, "Eric, the second Battle of the Band, starts in two days!"

Roxy yelled, "And Jem's still at the top of the charts."

Eric said, "Phyllis Gabor, relax."

Pizzazz yelled, "Don't call me that!"

Eric said, "Sorry, Pizzazz. I hired Mike Malone, the best private eye in the world. He's set up to tail Jem and Gram after Countess's fashion show."

-J-

Of course, the Misfits wanting to help Malone, set off the water & soap sprinkles use for putting out fire with a hot lamp, just as like they did it in as your timeline.

Gram said, "Jem, we being followed."

Kimber said, "Let's make him sorry for chasing us."

Now, the hunter become the hunted-as Malone did a quick U straight--and though all night tried to lost the Holograms--but ended up stuck in Junkyard. Malone took off--just as a mystery man in a odd hair style and brown trench coat .

A mystery man with a odd hair count and brown trench coast asked, "What in the name of electric is going on?"

Jem asked, "Who are you?"

The mystery man said, "I am Techrat. I am a computer scientist. I live in the land next to this junkyard."

Jem asked, "Any goals?"

Techrat replied, "Yes. To make a hologram-making super-computer--but it's been so far it's been out of my league."

-J-

_Well, Jem, Gram and Techrat it off--in your timeline, Techrat is the machine man that Eric calls on to caused problems--but in this timeline, Jem having Techrat in her corner. Jem and Gram shows Techrat Synergy who he goes banana for. Techrat promised to kept Synergy's secret from anyone trying to discover her. _

_Both the Misfits and the Holograms were on time for the Second Battle of the Band, the Misfits performed "Taking It All", while the Holograms performed "Music is Magic". The Holograms won this Battle of the Band and earned the Starlight Mansion and the movie deal from Howard Sands. _

_The Misfits mopped for quite sometime for their failure to outsmart the Holograms--allowing for peace for the Holograms to move Synergy from Starlight Drive-In to Starlight Mansion--and Jerrica Benton, as a new CEO of Starlight Music, to undo some bad money moves done by Eric Raymond--which won't get done in the normal timeline until Jerrica decides to check Starlight Music after leaving Starbright movie for the first time. Cassie having more room in Starlight Mansion, quietly change from annoying hair punk rocker wannabe to a normal 1980s girl. _

_While the Holograms were filling " Starbright" at World Studios, the Gabor had built Misfits Music for Pizzazz with Eric as acting CEO. Let's forward the time period a bit._

-J-

Owen Beach was starting his Glitter N' Gold contest. Gram and Jem and the Holograms were beside her. Owen Beach was explaining the prizes for the contest--and that two bands will be competing in the contest.

One of reporter stated, "You only have the Holograms up there." The reporter paused and asked "Why?"

Owen Beach said, "I haven't found a second band. Jem's popularity is so hot is makes a supernova look like burned out light bulb."

Another reporter asked, "What about the Misfits?"

Jem replied, "The Misfits had been sued by Starlight Music for causing a explosion while I was filming "I Believe In Happy Endings" in New York a few weeks ago."

Kimber added, "I think they trying to come up with a new plot to get into this contest."

A mystery egoistic male voice "We may not be the Misfits--but Jem's going to cry home to her mother."

Owen said, "The Stingers. Riot, Rapture and Minx. The best know Europe rock group. -Riot's an American. Rapture is a Romanian. Minx is German. "

Riot said egoistically, "I was saving an album just I can join in on the gold party."

Owen said, "If that means yes, you in."

Riot nodded.

Owen stated, "The contest is on."

Gram said, "This guy got ten times the size the ego of any cartoon villain."

Jem said, "Took the words right off my mouth, Gram."

-J-

_Well, in your timeline, the "Glitter N' Gold" was Jem's successfully attempt to unset the Misfits's from the number #1 slot on the music charts. Now, what's going to happen? Will the Stingers put Jem down in the dumps or will Jem's sun melt the Stinger's changes--we jump to the end of the contest._

_-_J-

Owen Beach said, "The contest is OVER! The winner of the contest is the Jem and the Holograms."

Jem said, "Nice work, Stingers."

Riot said, "Thanks. This is the first lose the Stinger got? How about a date."

Jem said, "Sorry, I got a boyfriend, Gram."

Minx said, "I think some just stole your perfect man title!"

Riot asked in a loud voice, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Rapture asked, "Have your forgotten your one flaw--your ego."

Riot went on a rampage that was stop by a huge bee appearing the room--unknown to all expect Jem, Gram and the Holograms, it was a hologram from Synergy.

-J-

_With the defeat of the Stingers, the Stingers returned to Europe--performing their the fans, with Riot acting normal--but hiding his pleased ego. He and his band mates, Rapture and Minx, decides that the United States of America is off-limited for them for their lifetime._

A few months later, just like your timeline, Shana Elmsford is force to work for a famous actor, Liz Stratton--but they are four contesters in this talent search--but to do it. 

-J-

Clash checked her disguise. Her goal is to work a "Jem" and "Gram" disguise. Clash checked her fictional ID, Tanya Tower. She just hope that her teenage cousin, Cassette, and her adult cousin, Video, keeps out of her way.

She entered the room via, seeing a table with table with three sets--the one closer to the door was the one empty--and soon that was filled with Gram. Next to Gram, was Jem, the mysterious pink-hair singer, followed by Kimber and Aja. She had small level of stage fight as she started her drumming.

Jem said, "Nice work, Ms."

Clash replied, "Ms. Tower, Tanya Tower."

-Jem said, "I think we found our first quarter-finalists."

Clash pretended to thanks fan for allowing her entrance to final empty.

-J-

Near the end of the first day. A young girl enter the room. She slowly make her way to the drums set up on the stage. The girl face turned to them--it was one of the Mexico-Americans--the skin was a bit dark then a normal Caucasian-American, but lighter then a normal Mexico--must be a second generation of Mexico-American. As she hits the drummers, Kimber discover that was the Mexico-American's beat she was looking for a new song, "Believe It"

Kimber said, "What's your name?"

The Mexico-American said--with only a little hint of Mexico accent, "My name is Carmen Alonso, but my nickname is Raya."

Jem said, "Your are one of your quarter-finalists, Raya."

Raya politely thank Jem.

-J-

The second owned up had more people show up. One of them was a man named Carlos Phillips, who was going to show up how serious Carlos can be-after being embarrassment a few days ago by Aja.

Surprising, Aja was the one checking the forms to prevent any legal trouble. It turned out they got their third quarter-finalist from Carlos Philip

-J-

Cassette checked her outfit. She knew Clash was up to something to get up--when she saw Tanya Tower, a common alias for Clash, heading to Starlight Music. Cassette had decide to make herself cross between Jem and Pizzazz.

She entered the room, and went to the drum set--and drummed into pretty good. It turned she become the four Starlight quarter-finalist for the Starlight Music Talent Search. She give her name as Carol Gumball.

-J-

_In your timeline, we had Jem had two that might win, Raya and Carlos, but in this timeline, we had four: Raya, Carlos, Tanya Tower, and Carol Gumball--despite two being disguises of other people.. Thanks to Gram, Eric was just wanted to find a new person to try to knock the talent search out of the news--and found in British saxophone, Jetta-and with out the need for trying to get Jem's identity, Craig send a lot of time with Aja._

_Meanwhile, Clash worked on her Jem costume, while Cassette summoned that Clash is going to yank Jem's disguise off her. Let's just to the end of the contest to find out the results. Like in your time, Liz Stratton annoyed Shana too much-and Shana quit the being Liz's fashion designer. _

-J-

Tanya Tower, Raya, Carol Gumball, and Craig Philip will waiting for the results of the Talent Search.

Jem come up and in and say the winner of the Talent Search is "Raya.". Raya was surprised by this, but she was a happy camper. Tanya Tower had completed everything about her Jem-make a disappearing act. Carol Gumball not seeing Tanya Tower anyway--wondered what Clash was up to--and make her own disappearing act after congratulating Raya on her win.

After congratulating Raya on beating him, Craig said Aja , "I been hoarding some bad rumors about Mary Phillip."

Aja said, "What kind of rumors?"

Craig replied, "That she's in your group's most common rival, The Misfits."

Aja said, "I don't know anyone by that mean."

Craig said, "Have your see a person about the same size of me with blue hair."

Aja said, "The only person about the same size as you with blue hair in your rival band is Stormer."

Craig said, "So the rumors are true."

-J-

At Starlight Mansion den, Jem and the Holograms with their new member Raya, watched as Gram closed the door.

Jem said, "You look like can kept a big secret. The big secret is that Gram and I are both holograms."

Raya said, "Impossible. I touched Jem's hand once when she was just starting out."

Gram laughed and then said, "Raya, the holograms are over two normal humans. Your first, Jem."

Jem said as she touched her Jem Star earrings, "Show's Over, Synergy", becoming Jerrica Benton.

Gram said "Stop it" as he touched a golden watch becoming Rio Pacheco, Jerrica's boyfriend.

Raya smiled as he said, "I thought my three brothers' Halloween disguises were good."

Jerrica asked, "Any question?"

Raya said, "Why the disguise, Jerrica?"

-J-

_Jerrica spilled the reason behind the Jem's creation to Raya in that meeting. Raya took the information. And soon, Raya was become a well-like member of the Holograms. A few days later, Shana returned and took up her guitar position like she did in your time line._

_  
Meanwhile, Clash got hired by, Eric Raymond. Eric was afraid that if the Misfits kept harassing Jem and the Holograms, he was going to end dead or worse, in jail for thirty life sentences with no chance of parole. Clash, hit it off with the Misfits--despite her tone deaf singing. Clash let Eric in on a her plan to squash the Holograms._

_Meanwhile, in her regular, Cassette offer to help Jerrica run the day-to-day of Starlight Music, when ever Jem and the Holograms have a true. Jerrica take it. Cassette was the most loyal worker in Starlight Music's history. Cassette and Jerrica did some taxes that won't be gotten in the normal line until Clash decide to fake Jem a few months. _

-J-

A pink and gold motorcycle was in Rio's past. A pink-hair woman with red-hair woman was dressed in a pink motorcycle. Rio to protect his knowledge of the Jem secret, touched a golden watch, turning him to Gram.

Gram confronted Jem. "What's wrong?"

Clash's Jem replied, "This dumb bike just took a dive on me."

Gram said, "Where are you heading?"

Clash's Jem replied, "Starlight Music. Has a important contract to sign their."

Gram said, "According to the CEO, Jerrica Benton, every thing has been signed by all four people: Jerrica Benton, Jem, Rio Pacheco, and me, Gram."

Clash's Jem said, "You mostly out of your mind, if you think everything is fine. What do you think we are in a cartoon universe where the heroes are already right?"

Gram said, "If this was a cartoon, I been using X-ray vision against you."

Though the above won't even scare a Cobra Trooper, Clash's Jem took off like a rocket. Gram tried to follow her.

-J-

Like she did her usual, Clash's Jem arrived at the Record store in Fashion Plaza mall--and started the usual action. The Holograms missing Jem saw the events and entered the store.

Kimber asked, "Jem, what's wrong with your"?

Clash's Jem replied, "Nothing, Kimber. Just keeping writing your stupid little songs about good behavior--and let me be."

Aja said, "Something is wrong."

Clash's Jem said, "You should be a German-American, instead of a Chinese-America, Aja, you sound like you a talking fruitcake."

Raya said, "She's not a fruitcake, you are you annoying faker!"

Clash's Jem said, "I am NOT. I am the real Jem. What do you think we are in a cartoon universe where the heroes are already right?"

Raya said, "After that imposter."

Clash's Jem took off as a rocket.

-J-

At Starlight Music, Jerrica summarized their problem, "So their mad faker of Jem going about."

Gram said, "I have a idea--but it's needs your most loyal Starlight Music member to knew your identity."

Jerrica said, "That would be Cassette."

Gram said, "This plan is connect to that fiction curse you gotten a few weeks ago on Magic Island."

Raya asked, "A Superman-style hoax?"

Gram nodded.

-J-

_Cassette was disguised as a happy go-lucky Jem. This happy go-lucky was singing Jem's song as she moved about. She got the attention of people. Cassette's Jem explained that a magician curse her to spilt her sides into two flavors-nice and naughty. Cassette's Jem even off large money to the annoying Misfits--much to angry of Pizzazz, who didn't want to think of herself as a charity case. _

_Clash's Jem was angry-she didn't believe that story-but as the population of Los Angeles started to believe it--Clash's idea is that Jem hired a counter-Jem to her fake Jem to lure into a trap. Clash's decide to step into the trap--and unmask the counter-Jem, revealing that the real Jem is a female Eric Raymond. _

_­_-J-

Clash didn't how she around--sitting in a fake police wagon. The fake police wagon was lifted up to the stage above her. She discovered Rio, Gram, the Holograms, and two people dress as Jem. One of them was realistic-looking Jem, and the other wasn't un-realistic Jem.

Gram said, "They were no curse. We knew they was a fraud of Jem going around. So I decide on making a counter-fraud to lure the fake out."

Clash was closer to the realistic looking Jem, and tried to touch the mask, but she was the realistic Jem reached over and unmasked her,

The realistic Jem was shocked, "Clash, you reached a new low in my book." The realistic Jem removed her own mask--revealing Cassette, who punched Clash in the face. Cassette and Clash had a long fight--good enough for the press people in the audience to get pictures of Clash fake.

After that fight between the two cousins, Clash remarked, "I can stand Video getting on my bad side--but now you join in on bad side party--I think I need to take a long hike off a short pier."

-J-

_Clash disappeared into night. She reappear later, still a little angry at Cassette for her unmasking. Eric kept her on a short lash--unlike the Misfits, who he give free range as long as they kept bugging and annoying the Holograms--much to the Holograms's dismay. _

_  
Despite all the annoying caused by the Misfits, the Holograms were successfully to avoid trouble from the Misfits or protecting Jem's and Gem's real identity from them or Eric Raymond. _

-J-

Rio stated, "Eric passed away."

Jerrica said, "It's a good time for Jem and Gram to get married and disappear in to the sunset, then a few day, me and you will get marry. This will kept Synergy secret, we know that Gram makes reporters nervously."

Rio said, "Sound like a plane."

-J-

_And so it was. Rio and Gram had a packed audience. Jerrica and Rio used the Starlight House for their own marriage. _

_In this timeline, no one saw Jem make appearance since the end of 1988--but Jerrica and Rio together turn Starlight Music into the biggest music company in the world--and the most fair._

_  
Fate is fair to me --as for always, I am the Watcher._

-THE END OF JEM IF #1-

So what do you think? The reason for two nicknames is that some locations I know as Dr. Thinker, while on others, I am know as MadWritter.


	2. What if Jem was a real human?

Note: Bold means it's similar to the regular Jem universe, though the characters may act differently they still the same Jem and the Holograms character we know and love. Italics still deal with the Utau, the Watcher as usual.

JEM IF

JEM IF#2: "What If Jem was real human?"  
Written by

MadWritter

& Dr. Thinker

_In of most Jem universe, Jem is hologram over Jerrica Benton. In all universes, Jerrica Benton had to deal with Eric attempt to get people after Jem's secret identity. In most universe, Jerrica used a interview with Lin-Z to get rid of much. In one universe, Jem did a "totally outrageous" trick on Eric Benton to steal a line from her sister, Kimber Benton. Let's take a lot at it._

=JEM IF=

**Eric Raymond heard the door slammed hard against the wall. The Misfits were mostly likely bugging someone else. A ugly hag of a woman with dusty black hair, red eyes, ripped clothing, and no shoes on her large feet. She hold a book in her left hand. **

**The hag yelled, "Hey, geek!" She wave her book, "Give me the money!"**

**  
Eric asked, "The money for the Jem's identity?" **

**The hag nodded. **

**  
Eric said, "What is that book?"**

**The hag replied, "Jem's dairy. Though it's only HALF in English?"**

**Eric said, "What's the other half?"**

**The hag shrugged and said, "I only read the English half."**

**Pizzazz entered, "Give that ugly woman the money and get her out of my site. I saw dogs with Jem T-Shirt that look prettier then her."**

**Eric did as Pizzazz said. But he didn't know that the hag was placing a old problematic phone from Starlight Music behind the Eric's hotel room's palm tree as she left. **

=JEM IF=

**Jerrica Benton and her sisters, Kimber, Shana and Aja were using Synergy hologram to view Eric's reading of the fake Jem's dairy she give Eric. Stormer's voice remarked, "What is that book?"**

**  
Eric replied, "Jem's dairy."**

**Stormer's voice replied, "Anything odd?"**

**Eric said, "Half of it is a language I have always have problems with."**

**Roxy's voice said, "You know more language then I can use my hands to count with."**

Eric remarked, "It's in Russian. Speaking Russian, I can handle, but reading Russian is a different story. And it get worse."

**Pizzazz's voice asked, "How?"**

**Eric remarked, "Jem is Jorgian Eyikini Morguini, a Russian from the ninety century of Earth. She become a part of Starlight Music, which is know for Jem. She volunteer for mission to find out the identity of Jem of the twentieth century. She used "Starlight Drive-In" as a base in the past and worked as night time janitor for Starlight Music. For a while, she thought Jerrica Benton was Jem. Until, she accidentally got caught in a closet in the hallway near the Starlight CEO. She heard the entire event between us and Jerrica, and become Jem to help Jerrica stop me."**

**Pizzazz's voice said, "What about the Russian pages?"**

**Eric said, "I think it's important, but it's got just got her younger years. And most of the Russian translators are working with President Regan, so I can't get anyone with giving them my arm or my leg. And if I go to Russia, I will be in trouble with the federal government. And your dad, Mr. Gabor, doesn't do business with Russia. So, Jem wins this one."**

**A scream shake the room, which was followed by someone slamming a door harder then Jerrica's fake hag hologram. "This has more information then that photo Malone took, I think I shred that photo and replace it with this book – even if I never use it."**

**The hologram disappeared, and Jem, Kimber, Shana and Aja high five each other for a job well day. **

=JEM IF=

_With the Jem beating Eric with that false dairy, she was able to perform in that Broadway Music, much to the Misfit's dismay. But the Watcher have a common remark among their kind, "If it has been written by a life form, it's a possible universe to look it." This is consider true among the Watchers. So, let's head to the universe in which Jem's false history of the previous universe is the true history."_

JEM IF=

April 24, 9081

I been working at Starlight Music for 20 years. It is one of the most powerful music companies in the world. One of the most famous star is Jem. No one present know her history, but according to copyrights of Starlight Music, she existed in the 1980s.

Recently, I have volunteer for a mission to discover Jem's identity in the past. The workers on the time machine agree with me. I'm agile, know martial arts, and have above average singing voice.

Your owner,

Jorgian Eyikini Morguini

=JEM=

Jorgian has been a night janitor for much of the 1980s Starlight Music company. They were no sign of Jem anyway – and they might not be – if that acting CEO, Eric Raymond has his way. Jorgian has a little trouble with a closet in the side path to path to CEO's office and got locked in.

She hear argument level voices. One was a male – most likely Eric Raymond. The other was a unknown female – most likely the up-coming "Jem." The female voice groan, and come pass her locket. The voice was Jerrica Benton's voice. The door open.

Jorgian remarked, "Thanks, Jerrica."

Jerrica said, "No problem."

Jorgian remarked, "What happen in your father's office."

Jerrica explained to Jorgian that Eric Raymond is trying cheat to make his band, "The Misfits" into the most powerful new wave group that ever existed. Jorgian heard about the"The Misfits", but as only rivals to "Jem and the Holograms."

Jorgian said, "Can you kept a secret?"

Jerrica said, "Sure."

=JEM IF=

June 1, 1980

I told Jerrica about the future and the I come back. After a while, Jerrica left to talk to her family members. She brought her sisters – both biological (Kimber Benton) and adopted (Shana and Aja). She was holding a comic book. It was first appearance of Superwoman from a Superman annual. It turn out they come to the woman in the comic book: thought I come on a official mission to find while that future superwoman was accidentally happening.

In my original time period, computers were so small you could hide on in a pair of earrings. My earrings are original gray chips, which allows everyone know to they were computer earrings. Jerrica give two red star-light shape earrings. I insert my computer chips in those earrings— then I recall that make the Jem Star Earrings, a powerful weapon that Eric Raymond would love to get his hands on.

I hope my singing good enough to put the charm the audience. Even it is just that bratty acting CEO, Eric Raymond.

Your owner,

Jorgian Eyikini Morguini

=JEM=

Eric has just got a monkey wrench pull on him. For a while, she thought Jem was Jerrica Benton under a stage name. Very common. In fact, Kimber Benton, Jerrica's sister was a member. But then Jerrica come out of no way and dare him to risk his half of "Starlight Music" against her new pop band, "Jem and the Holograms". Then Howard Sands had to add some verbal insult to the Jerrica's verbal injury.

The upset member of "The Misfits" went to steal the instruments of the "Holograms", but a large female bodyguard showed. Stormer hided. Pizzazz run. Roxy tried to the fight it— thinking it might be a light hologram like one from "Star Wars". It wasn't— and Roxy end up on the floor muttered, "Police officer, it wasn't me that run a red light.."

=JEM IF=

Jem remarked, "Show's over, Synergy." The female bodyguard disappeared in a flash of pink light.

Kimber Benton asked, "What in the name of Kal-El is going on her?"

Jem said, "In my original time period. Holograms had gotten very powerful. In fact, that was a solid plasma hologram."

Aja stated, "You betting around the bush."

Jem said, "I give my computer the name of Synergy."

=JEM IF=

_Like the original Jem universe, this follow the similar event. The regular male crook, Zipper, was hired to steal from Starlight House, which result it's burning down as in the main "Jem" time line.. _

=JEM IF=

All the kids, including Ashley, was safe from the fire. The fire fighters will be busy all night. The kiddies were sleeping on the ground like poor people from a 1990 cartoon.

Jem said, "Wait. You planning to steal the prize?"

Jerrica said, "Well, I don't any of the Starlight Girls messing and figure out that you from the future."

Jem said, "I just recall that the California are trying to sell he Mansion of the late disco starlet, Illusiona."

Jerrica said, "It's at least kept a roof over my Starlight Girls. But if we win the contest, Sand's mansion is mine."

Jem said, "Since my time machine landed in the mid of 1970s, I play 'Wall Street" to pay the bills."

Jerrica said, "I check Emmett's spare room at Starlight Music, but it's in one of the Starlight Music's recording buildings. Rio set it up."

=JEM IF=

_With this event, they was no need for the Misfits to confront Jerrica with a bulldozer or Jacket trying to bomb Howard's mansion. With Jorgian's money and the left overs of Emmett Benton's private cash, they was good amount of money to buy Illusiona's mansion. _

_The Misfits did crash the Countess __Danielle DuVoisin'__ s party._

=JEM IF=

After the Misfits left. Jerrica, Jem, Kimber, Aja, Shana, Rio, Howard, and Danielle were angry.

Danielle said, "I going to call the cop on those Misfits!"

Kimber said, "Let's not. When we win the Battle of Bands, we have the last laugh on them."

Anthony Julian entered, "I'm willing to do the filming."

Howard replied, "I give the use of my jet."

Danielle replied, "I got idea of using Paris."

Kimber said, "Let's do it now."

Jem said, "We need to make the album first."

=JEM IF=

_The following events happen as similar to the original "Jem" time line. Eric Raymond in order to get revenge against the "Holograms" took over the studio which was going to shot Jem's movie, "Starbright". Jem make enough errors to fill a blooper special, while Jerrica give Eric the silent treatment. Despite some tricks from Clash, Jem's errors successfully unnerved Eric who crawled away. With help of Howard Sand and Linda Gabor, she was able to make "Starlight", which match the movie that Jerrica "Jem" Benton made. _

_Next, Deidre tried to run away, Jerrica used a lot of different people to help while Jem used Synergy. Jem used a Synergy to make a hang-cover when Pizzazz used a laser gun on the sign instead of Jerrica's monster to scare it. The result was still the same, Pizzazz having a bath in a near-by park's lake and a ruin laser gun for Techrat. They find the kids just as the concert for Danse's Heaven House started._

_Since Synergy was always on Jem, Jem had a bodyguard and helping hand. Synergy damaged the metal machine in China, surprising the Holograms and Misfits. Since it was make a the future, the President's computerized projection didn't do a number on Synergy's holograms – allowing Jem to perform for the President of the United States. _

_Members were add to both the "Holograms" (Raya) and "The Misfits" (Jetta) during a possible-losing of Shana._

=JEM IF=

Jem signed, "Sorry for baiting those bad news. And that trick of kidnapping me, just remove any joy from my body when I near Riot."

Jerrica said, "How are we going to defeat the Stinger."

Jem said, "Jerrica. The name of 'The Stingers' sound the like of Pizzazz's group, 'The Misfits'. They may have a rival that they can cause the most trouble to. If we hire that band, Riot and his group will be focus more on his group."

Jerrica said, "They is a problem. Every time we come near Lin-Z, Rapture is watching us like a hawk."

Jem said, "I had a idea. I have Synergy put call Lin-Z at her office — and have Lin-Z report to us later."

=JEM IF=

It was some time later. Thanks to Jem helping Riot get over his father issues, Riot help back by helping to find Bee Nee's father. It been a week trust, but then Jem and Jerrica got a surprise in Jerrica's CEO room. A group of Japanese performers were in her office.

Jerrica asked, "How did you get in?"

One of the Japanese performer groaned, "A helicopter on the roof.."

Another one of the Japanese performers, walked up. She reminded her of merger of Shana and Stormer. "Sorry about that. I am Wilhelmina. We are 'The Bears'. We are the 'The Stingers. We heard that Jerrica wanted to sign us up for Starlight Music."

Jem remarked, "Let's get the paper and pen out."

=JEM IF=

_With "The Bears" help in keeping Riot out of Jem's hair, and angering Pizzazz so much that Pizzazz won't play a note. Jem had a nice career until after both Eric Raymond's death and Jerrica Benton's death._

=JEM IF=

April 10, 2001.

Tomorrow, I will be return to the future. Synergy had make a fake body to look like Jem has died of old age. So that way, no one expect that I was from the future.

Your owner,

Jorgian Eyikini Morguini

=JEM IF=

_In the future, she is reunited her friends until her true death. Meanwhile, since I can't die, I remind your Watcher._

THE END=


End file.
